Summer Lovin'
by sammikodes
Summary: Best friend Kathryn manages to convince an up tight Regina that her and her family should take a summer vacation to Miami Beach, Florida. As fun and excitement go on Regina begins to loosen up and with that meets party girl Emma Swan. Is it love or is it just a summer fling? (SQ/No Curse/No Magic)
1. Chapter 1: Girl's Night!

_**A/N: Thought I would try something new to take a break from 'A year and a day'. Hope everyone likes this one too.**_

_**Dis: Don't own anything!**_

**Summer Lovin**'

**Chapter 1: Girls Night!**

_New York City, NY_

A dressed up Regina sat at the bar of a rather loud and obnoxious bar that her best friend Kathryn had invite her out too. She became bored of waiting since it had been about fifteen minutes since she last looked at her watch. Regina deeply sighed as she swirled her half empty of cup of whiskey around. Thinking to herself why she even bothered coming out tonight was beyond her considering the fact she had already been hit on by a couple sleezy drunks. What she wouldn't have killed to go home already and be with her son right now.

She curled her lips around the cup while rolling her eyes looking down at the phone seeing how Kathryn was her usual irresponsible self whom never calls to let her know what was going on.

Just as she was about to pick up the phone to call and yell at her, Kathryn's surprised her from behind and stood there staring at Regina as her blue-green eyes traced Regina's body up and down. "Wow aren't you looking good!" she teased as she leaned in for a hug and peck on the cheek.

"I would have been even better had you shown up on time", she hissed, "Where have you been anyways? I have been sitting here waiting for you for almost twenty minutes while getting hit on by scum with no one to help back me up."

Kathryn just giggled at her friends remark. She always loved seeing Regina get fiesty with her it was amusing every time. "I'm so sorry Regina" she then signaled for the bartender to get her a glass of whiskey. "I got caught in the traffic, plus I couldn't pick out a good enough outfit. I mean god, I have to look as good as you!" she said jokingly.

This did not amuse Regina at all she raised an eyebrow while keeping her temper down from the annoyance of her friend. This was so typical of Kathryn yet Regina never seemed to get used to it. "Uh huh." she hummed. "And you did not think to call or text me about your whereabouts?"

"Yeah well, about that." Kathryn paused to take a drink of her whiskey. "I couldn't find my phone and I think I left it in Frederick's car." she smiled feeling embarrassed.

Regina rubbed her forehead while laughing at her ditzy friend. "Oh Kathryn, what am I to do with you?"

"Maybe keep me around for another thirty years I might amaze you!" she giggled before becoming a bit more serious. "So Regina."

Regina's ears rang catching the tone in Kathryn's voice. "So Kathryn?"

With a deep breath, "Regina, I was thinking that you, me, Henry, and your mother take a vacation in Miami for the summer."

Regina blinked repeatedly while trying to wrap her head around the absurd idea. "First of all why, and second what about Frederick?"

She shook her head, "Frederick wouldn't be able to because of work but the rest of us can because your sister and brother in law can easily manage the bed and breakfast while you guys are away! Why I ask, because I think you need a vacation and get out of New York, because I'm sorry sweetie you are not as much fun as you were back in college."

Regina took a drink while trying to swallow her rage,"Okay I would not ever trust my sister and her half witted husband to watch over the bed and breakfast for two months. Also, I'm sorry excuse me, but I do happen to have a five year old at home." her dark chocolate brown eyes peered right through Kathryn giving her shivers.

Kathryn shook her head while flailing her hands around in front of her. "Look I didn't mean it like that and you know it. I just mean, maybe the beach would be able to loosen you up and maybe help you find a man considering the fact that Henry's supposed father is a deadbeat who left you."

At this point, Kathryn was beginning to regret even making the suggestion.

Regina held her tongue as she bit her bottom lip as hard as possible before chugging down an entire glass of whiskey that the bartender had placed in front of her.

She exhaled slowly while her eyes sharply pierced into Kathryn's. "I'll talk to my mother tomorrow."

Regina turned back to the bar to get ask for another drink. Kathryn sat there with her jaw dropped amazed that she wasn't beaten by Regina for being so eager about the situation. She then shook her head and turned back to the bar with a smirk before she took another drink.

They both sat there for a few minutes in silence before Regina had looked at Kathryn and nudged her shoulder.

"What?" Kathryn gazed.

Regina just simply pointed over to the far right corner were a tall man, well built, with dark hair and blue eyes stood. Kathryn just smiled as she giggled while waiving the gentlemen over.

"Hello there." Kathryn teased. "See anything you like?"

Regina sat there rolling her eyes and taking another drink knowing where Kathryn was going with this.

The man's eyes grazed over Regina as he licked his lips, "Why aren't you just gorgeous."

"Charming." Regina said sarcastically as her eyes brows furrowed.

The man pulled up a stool and sat between the two woman and spoke cockily, "How about I buy you two ladies a few shots."

"Of course." Kathryn said quickly before Regina could scare him away.

Regina glared maliciously over towards her friend as she could not believe she was going to allow this slime to buy them alcohol let alone sit between them. She thought he smelt strange and besides that he made her feel rather uncomfortable with how his eyes kept tracing over her constantly.

The man called over the bartender and order them all shots of buttery nipples. He leaned over towards Regina, "My name's Mark, what's your's?"

Regina just smirked and said slyly, "Kathryn."

Kathryn's eyes fell as she was annoyed by what her friend was trying to pull.

"No it's Regina." Kathryn imposed.

Regina glared over at her, "No dear, that's your name." she said giggling. "My friend is already so drunk she can't get our names right."

The guy just smiled at Regina as he handed her the shot and together they all drank.

After a few hour passed Regina and Kathryn left the drunk guy who managed to pass out on the bar's countertop. They were laughing all the way out about how much fun they had messing around with him. He must have been so confused after awhile that he just ended up rolling with it. Regina and Kathryn bidded their goodbyes as they gave each other a hug and waved goodbye.

"Dont' forget to talk to your mother tomorrow about our summer vacation!" Kathryn hollered before going to her car.

Regina just laughed and waved back before walking home.


	2. Chapter 2: Mother

**A/N: Thank you for all the follows so far! I'm glad everyone seems to like it!**

**D: Character's not mine.**

Chapter 2:

The next morning Regina woke up to a playful Henry who had ran into her room and began jumping up and down on her bed giggling.

"Morning Momma!" He grinned as he bounced a few more times before allowing himself to bounce down to snuggle up into his mother's arms.

"Good morning baby. How did you sleep last night?" she smiled as she brushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes.

He simply smiled at his mom, "I slept really goods!" he giggled.

She giggled back at him as she began tickling him under his arms. "Let's go make some breakfast how's that?" she said poking his nose.

"Mm hmm!" he nodded excitedly as he jumped off the bed and began running out and down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Regina just laughed as she tossed over the covers to get out of bed, then quickly made it before meeting up with Henry in the kitchen. Grinning at her hyper son who couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face as she pulled out some eggs out of the fridge and he took the bread out of the pantry for their french toast.

These and pancakes seemed to have been his favorite breakfast foods . Sometimes if he was extra good Regina would shape the pancakes into different kinds of sea animals.

They goofed around a little as Henry attempted his best in helping his mother out with making their food.

"Mommy!" Henry said with a large grin from ear to ear.

"Yes sweetie?" Regina said looking down at her son as he took some plates from her to set the table.

Taking the plates from his mother, "I really love making breakfast with you!"

"And I love making breakfast with you Henry, it's my most favorite part of my day." she smiled as her eyes softened at her son's sweet comment.

Her heart always melted when he would make the cutest and sweetest comments to her, making her day no matter how hard it was or how angry she got. He was what kept her world going and her heart beating.

Regina brought over a plate of french toast and sat it on the table as Henry climbed up in his chair and waited patiently for his mother to put some on his plate and cut it up for him, that way he could pour his favorite apple flavored maple syrup all over them.

They talked and talked about what to do today, she only had to spend a few hours at most at work since she had done so much the day before.

She didn't really have work hours, she mostly made them up as she went as long as things got done then it would be fine. Regina's job was working at her parent's Bed and Breakfast with her sister and her husband. Her father had passed away a couple years ago so her sister Selena's husband Killian took more part in helping out with the money considering he had a degree in accounting. Regina's job was to work the marketing aspect of it, the hiring of help, and checking in to make sure supplies were properly ordered. Her mother, Cora, was of course the owner who monitored the activities around the business, making sure the guests were doing alright, and of course she loved helping out in the kitchen whenever she could. Selena was their hostess and also helped a little on cleaning the rooms if they were ever short staffed.

"Do you think Sabrina will be there today?" Henry jumped.

Regina nodded her head as she explained, "Of course she will, but your cousin has to go to school, then she can play with you when she gets out"

"I can't wait, but I think until then I will help out Gran Gran!" he smiled as he took the last bite of his food.

Regina just laughed as she started cleaning up the table, "I think she would love that very much."

After she cleaned up the kitchen she and Henry went to their rooms to start getting ready. She slipped on her black pencil skirt, while buttoning up a white blouse before putting on her black blazer; staring at her collection of shoes for a few moments a grin came across her face as she slid her feet into a pair of black stilettos.

* * *

They got into the car and drove to work, singing songs and laughing all the way there, once they reached the Bed and Breakfast Regina's phone went off. She looked down at it before getting out of the car realizing it was a text from Kathryn. '_Did you ask her yet?'_ she read. '_No, I just got to work_' she responded, another buzzing sound went off as she looked down at it while walking over to hold Henry's hand, '_Okay text me when you do!'. _Regina just rolled her eyes at the message, suddenly breaking out of it when a small hand gripped onto her's.

"Hey Regina!" Selena said as she put down a stack of neat papers onto the desk.

"Hey sis." she waved after letting go of Henry's hand.

Henry ran over to his aunt as he gave her a tight squeeze. "Hi Auntie Selena!" he smiled at her.

She bent down to give her nephew a kiss on the forehead and giving him a hug. "Hi there champ! How are you doing this morning, giving you Momma any problems?"

Henry shook his head rapidly, "Nope!" he gave his Aunt a kiss on the cheek before running back over to his mother and nuzzled his face into her hip as he clamped onto her skirt. "Auntie Selena, where's Gran Gran?"

"She's over in the kitchen sweetie."

Henry darted off to the kitchen to say his hellos.

Regina just watched her son sprint off before giving her sister all her attention. She cleared out her throat before grinning at her. "So how is everything this morning, I take it all is well?"

Selena just chuckled at her sister, "Why yes sis everything is just fine." She never understood why her younger sister was always so formal and serious about everything, when she was always so loose and laid back.

Eyeing the papers that Selena had placed upon the front desk when she had first walked in, "That's good, what's all that paperwork you laid down?"

Pushing the papers under her black book, "Oh those? Just some bill's that I have to give Killian to look over and send out that's all."

"I see…" she hesitated while looking around. "Which where is that husband of your's anyways?"

"He should be here soon, he had to drop off Sabrina today since she had missed her bus this morning. She overslept again." Selena sighed at the thought of her daughter sleeping in for the third time this week. She found it getting out of hand and thinking that maybe she was doing it on purpose just to get a ride from one of them instead of sitting on a bus for a half hour.

Regina rolled her eyes, she had always found her niece very absent minded sometimes. "She really needs to get a new alarm clock or maybe have three of them so they go off all at once." she said giggling under her breath.

"Perhaps that maybe a good idea. I'll have to do that to her one morning and see how she reacts, this could be quite fun actually." she laughed at the thought of seeing her daughter jump out of her bed one morning expecting all the alarm clocks going off at once.

They both stood there laughing before Regina took off to the kitchen to see her mother. If she didn't ask soon then she would never hear the end of it from Kathryn. Walking through the swinging door into the kitchen her eyes went wide as she saw a giant floury mess all over the counters and floors around her.

"What the hell happened here?" she gasped.

Cora and Henry bursted out laughing at her reaction, "Oh nothing dear, we just had a little accident was all." The short red-headed woman walked over to her daughter with her green eyes gazed into her eyes. Her hair was in a tight bun with flour covered in it, as she wore a long red dress that touched the floor, she gave such a kind smile with a subtle laughter that hid behind it.

"Mother this was more than a LITTLE mess" Regina hissed as her brows furrowed and her lips tightened.

Henry laughed as he stood at a distance from the wrath of his mother. Cora looked back at her grandson and gave him a wink. "Henry why don't you go and see if you uncle is here yet."

Without arguing with anyone Henry was gladly to run out on what could be an even bigger mess, "Okay!"

Regina watched to see her son leave the room before giving her mother a grimacing stare, "Seriously mother, what the hell?"

"It seriously isn't a big deal Regina, just calm down."

"I don't know why I even bother." she sighed while clenching her fists that she held tightly against her sides. "Sometimes I think you are more of the child than Henry."

Cora rolled her eyes as she walked over to fetch a broom from the closet. "Oh come on dear, that's what makes me the greatest grandmother ever of course." she laughed. "Now what's on your mind."

Regina bit her lip, "Well I wanted to see how everything was and if you needed any help of course."

Cora stopped and stared blankly at her daughter, "Seriously Regina, I know that look there's something else on your mind."

Raising her eyebrow in question, "You already know don't you, Kathryn already talked to you didn't she?" Regina found this unbelievable, it always seemed as if her best friend and mother loved to tag team against her.

Shrugging cluelessly, "Whatever do you mean?"

Narrowing her eyes, pursing her lips tightly, and raising her voice ever so slightly. "Mother…." she groaned.

Laughing now, not able to carry on the charade any longer, "Okay, okay you got me, Kathryn called me last night while she was intoxicated and told me all about it"

At this point her eyes were ready to pop out of their sockets and her fists were ready to swing into something. Regina's tone roared, "MOTHER! This is inconceivable…"

Tossing her shoulders back as she ignored her daughters reaction, she kept on sweeping up the flour into a pile while speaking calmly. "What? I confessed that she told me already, so what did I do wrong now?"

Drawing her attention back to ten minutes ago while talking with her sister and her reaction about the papers.

"BULLSHIT!"

A quiet chuckle came from Cora's lips as she drew her attention back to her daughter, "Alright, just calm down." setting down the broom in the corner, she pulled out a chair from the small table and sat down. Her glance went from Regina to the chair next to her and refused to continue the conversation till she had sat in it. "That's better, now take a deep breath and I will explain."

Regina closed her eyes as she inhaled and exhaled slowly before giving her mother any recognition to continue.

"Feeling better I hope." Cora studied her daughter for a moment, "So, I held a meeting after you left work last tuesday with your sister, brother-in-law and Kathryn. We all agreed it was time for you to loosen up and have a vacation, enjoy your life and not let it all be about stress at work and taking care of Henry all the time." she paused to see Regina's lips begin to pout and her eyes soften and seemed to be questioning her as well. "Plus we just really miss the girl you were before that dick-head left and abandoned you and Henry. I mean…"

"Stop...just, just stop right there." cutting her mother off before continuing to dive further into her painful past. "I know that he ended up being an asshole and making me his second choice but that doesn't mean I want to keep having you all bring that up." she tightened her legs closer together in anguish at the thought of having to reminisce of her arrogant fiance that left her for his high school sweetheart.

Cora laid her hand on Regina's lap stroking it soothingly, "I don't mean to bring up the past, but it's the fact dear that you are still living in it everyday and I hate to see you devote every minute of your time so you don't have to think about it."

"Mother it's been five years, so I have no idea what you mean." she rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms together.

"You're right it has been, but regardless we are taking a vacation down at the summer house for two months to escape. It's what your father would have wanted and you know it." her voice turned serious as she regained her composure. "Selena and Killian agreed to watch over this place and assured me everything would be alright, they will call me everyday to keep me posted on how things are going and if they have an emergency I'm on speed dial."

Sighing as she looked into her mother's eyes realizing there was no sense in arguing with the woman, she always got her way and there was never a way out. "Fine. But you are my permanent babysitter while Kathryn drags me out to clubs to meet "_men"_." Regina tried to hold back the vomit that sat in the back of her throat with the thought of the men that Kathryn would try to hook her up with when she was shitfaced.

Smiling at her daughter with victory glistening in her eyes, "Deal!" she stood up and continued cleaning up the kitchen while watching Regina pout as she walked out the door. Cora just laughed in amusement before humming to herself and continued to her mess.


	3. Chapter 3: Vacation Begin's!

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, also thank you for all the fav's and follows it's much loved! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**D: Character's not mine.**

Chapter 3: Vacation begin's!

Miami Airlines, Florida

Arms crossed, eyes rolling, tapping her foot rapidly on the carpet of the airline's floors. Regina groaned annoyingly as she grew more and more impatient of waiting for her luggage at the baggage claim. She probably has seen her things go by at least two to three times, but seeing how inconsiderate everyone is by shoving each other around to get their things, she would rather just wait before she attempted snapping someone's neck.

In the corner of her eyes she watched as her mother and Henry swayed back and forth giggling and whistling as they waited. Meanwhile she glanced around realizing she had lost Kathryn. Regina looked around before signing in disbelief wondering where she could have ran off to now.

After a few minutes Regina heard someone whistling at her, curious to whom it was she turned around seeing that it was Kathryn trying to get her attention. She walked over to her with a bit of an attitude. This was not who she pictured the start of her vacation.

"Regina!" Kathryn hollered, "Get your mother and Henry, I got our stuff!" she said excitedly as she held up some of the luggage in the air.

Regina swiftly turned around hauling ass back over to her were her mother and son were standing. Reaching them she picked up Henry and tilted her head at Cora towards Kathryn's direction.

Reaching Kathryn they picked up their things and walked out of the airport and called for a taxi to take them to their condo.

* * *

As they opened the door into their condo Henry and Kathryn walked over to the couch and collapsed on it, while Cora pulled out a chair to sit on and crossed her legs as she chuckled at them.

Regina walked into the room following shortly behind them entering the room with a huff. "Well that was annoying." she rolled her eyes as she sat down her purse.

Kathryn laughed at her friend as she tossed a pillow at her from across the room. "Oh calm down now Regina, it was not that annoying. Da…" she quickly covered her mouth as she saw her best friend's eyes narrow at her choice of words. Clearing out her throat quickling, "You just need to adjust to the way people are here in Miami that's all."

Henry giggled at her as he ran over to hug his mother, "Yeah momma, calm down we got our stuff didn'ts we?" he smiled up at her as she reached down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Momma, I'm hungry." as his stomach started to rumble.

Cora laughed as she placed her hands on her stomach as she rubbed it subtly. "You know I'm feel rather famished myself."

Kathryn jumped up from the couch with a sparkle in her eyes, "I know!" she exclaimed, "Why don't we get changed into our swim wear and head down to the beach to eat at one of the local restaurants that sit out here." she said as she reached for her suitcase and going through it to find her bikini.

"That does sound like an excellent idea dear, what do you think Henry?" Cora questioned her grandson who's eyes enlarged as he heard 'beach' come from Kathryn's remark.

He nodded his head vigorously at his grandmother as he ran over to his suitcase and started tossing his clothes around the room to find his trunks. Everyone except Regina started laughing at him as they began to change.

Regina stood there for a moment with her brows furrowed staring at everyone around her as they were so excited to change and run around the hot sand. She crossed her arms across her chest as she fell lost in her own thoughts at the situation surrounding.

It wasn't long before Cora caught her daughter standing around, "Come on now dear, get changed or we will leave you to starve."

Regina looked back at her mother coming out of her thoughts, "Mother, I'm not a child."

"Well stop acting like one and get ready." she barked at her daughter before disappearing into one of the bedrooms to change.

"Yeah momma, stop acting like one!" Henry giggled as he ran away into the hallway bathroom to change.

Regina smiled at her son's quirkiness and shook her head of all thoughts that roamed through, it was vacation after all.

Kathryn came up behind her and patted her back, "Come now hun, let's get all sexified and enjoy the gorgeous weather with some good food, along with a good view." she slowly licked her lips at the thought of the luscious gorgeous men that are waiting for her out on the beach to stare at everyday. "You never know what we might or whom we might find out there. Maybe a good booty call or hell even the one is even a possibility. More than likely we just need you to get laid."

Regina turned her head to glare at her friend, she was appalled at the words that she just heard come out of her mouth. "Really now? Must we speak like that? I'm not some type of wounded animal you can feed to the wolves now Kathryn, and you standing there gawking your eyes when you have a husband at home." Trying to hold back the laughter inside and the grin that crept across her lips, " My god keep it together woman." Without fail Regina could not help but to bust out laughing as she gave her friend a kiss on the cheek and walked over to pick up her luggage and take it to her room to change.

Her best friend bursted out laughing from her friends little spiel and smiled back at her and as she saw her enter the bedroom she hollered, "Make sure it's the sexy red and black bikini now hun!"

* * *

They regrouped in the living area of the condo after changing and walked out together to the elevator to head down towards the beach. Stepping outside they all took a deep breath as they stretched from the long plane ride there. The sun was shining brightly, not a cloud in the sky, it was only a little after three p.m. so they figured to have a late lunch.

Walking alongside the beach they couldn't decide where they wanted to eat, no one could agree on a single place. Finally after about ten to fifteen minutes they stumbled acrossed a beach shack that was bright and vibrant, they could smell the delicious types of food that emerged from the building. Their noses tickled as they licked their lips and drew themselves towards the smells.

Next thing they knew they were sitting at a table overlooking the ocean on the outdoor patio of the restaurant. Music was playing loud but not too loud for them to converse, they shook their upper bodies at the table dancing to the upbeat reggae music before glancing over the menu.

"Hello ladies and gentleman." the waiter said as he looked around the table and spotted Henry. "My names Chad, what may I get you to drink the afternoon?"

"Martini." Cora requested.

"Rum and coke for me." Kathryn waved before looking back over the menu.

"A water for my son and…" she paused for a brief moment. "I think I'll have a margarita." she smiled at her mother and Kathryn.

"Very well, I'll be back in a few moment's to get the rest of your orders. Your drinks will be out shortly." Chad the waiter said before spinning off to place in the drink orders at the bar.

"Wow Regina," Kathryn said all giddy like, "Look at you, hoping into the vacation mode and being bold."

Regina laughed as she lightly smacked her friend's arm, "Well you, mother, and Henry all want me to be for fun and adventurous so why not start with a different drink." she grinned over towards her boy.

"Yaaay momma!" he giggled as he colored on the kids menu.

"Well," Cora interjected. "She's just getting a different kind of beverage, when she actually goes beyond that I'll believe that she's let loose a little." she said as the tips of her lips tugged a smile and a little laughter cackled in her throat.

"Gee, thank you mother for your believing in me." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Pish posh" Kathryn waved Cora off, "Ignore your mother right now Regina, maybe after lunch we will look for some good eye candy for you."

Cora rolled her eyes as she laughed lightly under her breath and reached for her drink that was being handed to her. "Very well, like I said I will believe it when I see it."

Regina leered at her mother as she took her drink from the waiter and thanked him before drawing her attention fully at her, "Well I do believe that this was your idea so I hope you believe that I can "loosen" up" she quoted before taking a sip of her margarita. "Wow this is really good."

"Oo let me try!" Kathryn waved for Regina to hand her her drink. "Wow that is good!" she said as she took another sip before going to her own. "I'll have to get that next time."

Henry looked up at everyone around the table before hollering, "Momma, I wanna go play in the water when we done eating!"

She laughed at her son as she nodded at him, "Fine sweetie we will." she said patting his head with a large grin that stretched from ear to ear.

* * *

After lunch they walked down the beach to find a good spot to lay out some beach towels and relax under the sun. They all applied some lotion to keep from burning, Kathryn and Cora laid out on the towels to catch a tan and maybe find someone for Regina, while she and Henry walked down towards the water.

Out of the corner of Regina's eyes she caught glimpse of a beautiful golden blonde woman whom was wearing a blue and white bikini. She was gorgeously toned which made Regina's lips water along with catching the blonde's enchanting green eyes. Regina watched as the blonde walked towards a group girls that seemed a bit younger than her and Kathryn. Her eyes widened as she saw the woman strut and her ass motioned so elegantly as she walked. Without realizing where she herself was walking she stumbled over a hole that someone was digging before taking noticed that she was spotted staring by one of the blonde's friends.

Regina fell to the ground as Henry fell beside her to make sure that she was okay. She gave him a smile before glancing back over towards the luscious woman who caught her staring after her friend chuckled and pointed towards Regina. She quickly glanced back towards her son and gathered her composure while wiping some of the sand off her body before tickling Henry and chasing him into the water.

'_That was a close one' she thought to herself. 'Why did that woman make me feel that way? I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off her she just seemed so intriguing...'_ Regina shook her head in disbelief, but without realizing that her heart pumped a little faster than normal and her stomach knotted at the image of the woman that stuck in her mind. She couldn't help herself but to glance back one more time to test the feeling before getting hit by a wave that was her son who jumped on her back while she stood in the water.

"Whatcha lookin' at momma?" Henry laughed as he nuzzled his head into the back of her neck.

She laughed at her son who was tickling her neck with his nuzzling, "Oh nothing baby, you ready to have some fun?" she said trying to look at him.

"Yeah!" he said letting go to fall into the water and splash his mother.


	4. Chapter 4: The Blonde

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the follow's, favorites, and reviews! You guys are awesome and I'm so happy you are enjoying the story so far! This chapter is Emma based on her finally meeting Regina! Enjoy and hope you like it!**

**D: Character's not mine.**

Chapter 4: The Blonde

Standing in front of a mirror a blonde headed woman stood in nothing but a laced blue bra and black boy shorts with hearts on them, she stared at herself as she made frequent poses and tossed her curly hair up and down to find the right style. After finally deciding she pinned it up all messy like as she searched through her dresser drawers.

Biting her bottom lip she scrunched up her face in frustration. "Ruby!" she hollered out her bedroom. She heard no reply and called again even louder, "Ruby!" still with no reply she stood up and huffed as she walked out of her bedroom to catch her sister in the other room twirling the single thick strand of red in her dark brown hair around her finger as she chewed on some bubblegum listening to music. Clearing out her throat, "RUBY!" she roared from behind.

Ruby jumped up off the couch with her earbuds falling from her ears, as she turned her head with her brows furrowed, "God damn Em! You don't have to be so vicious just because I couldn't hear you over my ipod."

"For real? I called you like three times already!" she leered before tossing her hands up in the air. "Do you know where my fav swimsuit is?" she rolled her eyes as she tilted her head slightly while crossing her arms.

"Granny probably tossed it into the drier this morning god." pointing to the laundry room she coughed up a chuckle.

Walking to the laundry room Emma dug into the old beaten drier to look for her swimsuit, "Thanks. Now when are we meeting up with the girls for our beach day?" pulling out the suit she walked back into the room just before she caught the glimpse of glimmer that twinkled in her sister's eyes. "I swear Ruby if you are going to say what I think your going to say please don't…" she shook her head.

Grinning from ear to ear, her eyes lit up, "Em, it's our summer vacation, we have no classes until the fall can't you be a little more excited about this?"

Emma couldn't be excited because she enjoyed going to school, she was studying in the field of culinary arts. She loved cooking and baking, next to going out to the clubs she enjoyed even more to be in the kitchen behind the stove and cook and bake her heart out. So during the summer she would make it an effort to taste all the different flavors at all the restaurants and baking shops to get her taste pallets a good try and even cook for her sister and their friends almost every night. Her grandmother surely appreciated it so she could focus on her diner.

Emma sighed, "Alright, how about this I promise not to be a complete downer if I can still continue my studies during the break."

Ruby laughed quietly, "Em, when do we ever tell you not to cook for us? We love everything you make so of course I'll agree to that. Now hurry your ass up and change so we can meet up with Mary Margaret and them! We gotta be there in thirty minutes and you know how Lacey gets when we run late."

Tilting her head slightly and her eyes wandering for a moment, "Yeah… poor Mary Margaret and Ashley…" Daunting on her thoughts for a brief moment she snapped back to reality she said sharply, "So where are we meeting them?" Emma flung her swim suit over her shoulder as she walked over to her bedroom leaving the door open to hear Ruby speak.

"At their apartment of course, we are going to car pool in Lacey's SUV since it can fit all five of us duh." Ruby rolled her eyes as she stared at her sister who had just walked out into the living room.

"Alright then, ready?"

"Yeah, let's go, I'll send the text letting them know that we are on our way and not to freak out or anything." Ruby laughed as they ran out the door and tossed their things into the little yellow bug before hopping in and heading out.

* * *

After arriving at their friends apartment they began to get out of the car before having a long haired blonde and short jet black haired girl dart over towards them. They jolted over to wrap their arms around them laughing.

"Oh thank god you're here." The pale skinned girl with short jet black hair spoke softly to Ruby. "All I could see was Lacey tapping her foot up and down while constantly looking at her watch, huffing and puffing."

"Sorry Mary Margaret, but someone…" she paused and glanced towards Emma. "Was taking forever posing in the mirror to get ready."

Emma's face turned a light shade of pink before she muttered, "Well I'm sorry, but I'm looking pretty good for the summer, I've worked very hard to get into shape. Never know who I might run into! I could find a gorgeous man!"

The blonde whose arm's were still wrapped around Emma pulled away, her blue eyes glimmered as she chuckled, "Or a gorgeous woman Emma, don't forget that."

Her sister and friend's all bursted out laughing as soon as they saw Emma's face turn a darker shade of pink nearly red. She sank her head low as she threw her hands to her face cupping it to hide her emotions.

Before she could say anything a brunette with long wavy hair emerged from a navy blue SUV. Her eyes ocean blue, skin a soft tan, and her lips full and a plump pink that carried a scowl as she ran towards them. "Hello there, I do believe we have a schedule to maintain.." She rolled her eyes, "I don't want all the good spots to get taken, now let's move damn it."

"Chill out Lace." Ruby hollered as they all stopped laughing and she and Emma took their things from the car. They walked over to Lacey and got into the car. Sitting down Ruby said jokingly, "So Lace, why you always gotta be so uptight? I mean you are after all Mary Margaret's cousin and she's as sweet as can be."

Lacey rolled her eyes and looked at Ruby through the driver's mirror, "Because Ruby, I use all my patients that I have at my job. Do you know how hard it is dealing with idiots at my job every fucking day? It's absurd out how I have to explain to each and every person that comes through why they can't do the shit they do to fuck up their damn car." she huffed.

Ruby fell back into the seat and crossed her arms, "Doesn't mean you have to take your pity anger out on your closest friends you know… I deal with dumbasses requesting I do some dumb tattoo for them."

"Whatever, Rubes. Half the time they are out of their minds anyway." Lacey finally had cracked a smile before reaching back and hitting her knee. "Cheer up, you know I love yeah." she said laughingly.

"Yeah, Yeah…" Ruby then turned back towards Emma, "So as we were before Lacey had interrupted, last I checked your face totally turned red Em, when Ashley mentioned a gorgeous woman checking you out." she smirked as she saw Emma's face slowly flushing a bright pink again.

Emma turned towards Ruby and smacked her shoulder, "Damn it Ruby, stop it already. I don't even know if I feel like that about a woman." she paused and took a deep breath. "Fuck man, I get piss ass drunk one night and make-out with a girl and you hold it over my head forever don't you?" she leered over at Ruby who couldn't resist but laugh her ass off.

"Hold up, when did you do that Em?" Lacey turned after she pulled into a parking space at the beach and turned off the car.

Emma turned towards Lacey and mumbled under her breath, "A year ago at a party that Ruby, Ashley, and I went to…" her head sank into her shoulders. "It was one time though and I don't even remember much of the night after I had like five beers."

Ruby bursted out into laughter, "You guy's should have been there, it was fucking amazing." she quickly darted out of the car out of Emma's grasp who was about to strike again.

"And this is why I don't go out with you guys at night like that." Mary Margaret stated as she go out of the car to get her stuff from the trunk.

Ashley looked at her as she reached for her things, "No, you don't go out with us at night like that anymore because David and you have been hiding away since you got engaged."

Mary Margaret stood there as thoughts roamed through her mind. She then started to open her mouth to speak before Emma jumped in. "Well why don't you loosen up this summer then Mary Margaret, if I promised Ruby I would, then that means you have to as well." she grinned slyly at her friend as she handed her her bag.

"Fine then, but if that's the case I have to see drunk Emma, she sounds intriguing." She winked towards Emma.

"Deal. Now let's go have some fun in the sun!" Emma exclaimed as they grouped up and dashed towards the warm sandy beach to find their perfect spot.

* * *

Nestling their things down on the ground after laying out a few full sized sheets to lay down on. Emma opened up the cooler to get a bottle of water before going for a jog out on the beach.

"Anyone else wanna join me?" She said slipping off her jean shorts and tossing to the side her flip flops.

They all looked at one another and said simultaneously, "Nah, we're good, have fun Em!"

She shook her head as she then bolted towards the waters edge to jog in the soft sanded area. Emma jogged for a few miles before her water bottle nearly emptied, deciding it was time to turn back. Doing so about halfway to her spot she caught a glimpse of a seductive dark chocolate brunette with olive toned skin and what appeared to be chocolate colored eyes walking around. She slowed down to catch more of a glimpse at the woman, her heart beating even more rapidly far more than when she was jogging. Her stomach had tightened, as she couldn't help but stare, she couldn't take her eyes off the woman even as she noticed a little boy with the same colored hair with her.

Emma shook her head to focus and caught her pace back, '_What the hell was that?'_ she thought, '_Why couldn't I take my eyes off that woman I wonder… Ruby must be getting to me, that has to be it that bitch' _she jerked out a smile and a chuckle under her pacing breath.

"Em!" Ruby had shouted as she saw her sister reaching them. "Hurry up!"

She picked up her pace even more, now nearly running to get close enough so she could just walk and catch her breath. Her stomach still felt a little tightened but she blatantly decided to ignore it. "Hey!" she said as she approached the group. "What's up?"

Emma couldn't notice to realize that everyone seemed to be ignoring her even though it appeared they were looking at her, she turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder. Not able to believe that the brunette she was staring at not to long ago seemed to have caught attention to her.

Ruby yanked Emma's arm to pull her down to the ground close to her, she giggled as she leaned in close. "So Em, seems like you have an admirer." she smiled widely while glimpsing around to their friends to see their silent nodding. "I think what you should do is totally invite her out to join us at Pulse tonight."

Her face went bright red within a matter of minutes before screeching, "What!?" she shook her head rapidly, "You're kidding me right Ruby? I can't ask a complete stranger to go out to the club with us tonight!"

"But Em she was totally checking you out," she whined, "and my god she is fine woman! How could you be so damn dumb to turn that piece of ass down?" Ruby bursted out laughing not able to hold a straight face.

Emma simply shook her head again, "No, I'm not doing it, it's absurd."

"Well if you don't I'll go down there right now and embarrass the living shit out of you." Lacey smiled widely with her eyebrows raised high.

She huffed and pouted, "Come on now guys really?"

The four of them shook their heads up and down all with giant smiles and laughter in their throats.

Bringing her palms to her face to cover up the redness she could now feel, "Damn it...fine you guys win…" she groaned.

They fell over laughing before Ashley spoke patting Emma's knee, "So just go down there and strut your stuff and give miss hot pants over there a run for her money."

Emma stood up and walked towards the water with a little strut in her walk, hearing her friends laughing behind her. As she reached the water she walked on in, diving in to slowly make her approach towards the brunette. Taking a deep breath, she swam over slowly just to be hit by a large wave. Emma pulled herself out onto the shallow shore, sitting down, her elbows buried into the wet sand only to realize she lost track of the woman end up seeing that she was standing right behind her.

"Are you okay miss?" the brunette said tapping Emma's shoulder, as she slowly cocked her head to see her.

Pink slowly began flushing across Emma's face, her words choked in the back of her throat. '_Shit'_ she thought. '_I can't speak, the words they...there stuck...'_ Emma sat there frozen, her emerald green eyes barreling over the woman physique from top to bottom.


	5. Chapter 5: Blunt

**A/N: So this is a rather interesting chapter to write. It all leads up to Regina and Emma first time hanging out, hope you guys enjoy it. And thank you so much for all the fav's, comment's and just love in general!**

**D: Character's not mine.**

Chapter 5: Blunt

_Pink slowly began flushing across Emma's face, her words choked in the back of her throat. 'Shit' she thought. 'I can't speak, the words they...there stuck...' Emma sat there frozen, her emerald green eyes barreling over the woman physique from top to bottom._

* * *

Regina stared at the blonde with concern even though her blood pulsed rapidly through her veins that stretched throughout her entire body. Her heart slowly racing as her cheeks blushed a light shade of pink, pursing her lips together she spoke softly, "Miss, do you need help getting up?"

Emma's heart began to race as she slowly shook her head up and down, her words still not able to reach her lips. She reached for the brunette's open hand to stand, but as she attempted her legs started shaking and she fell over on top of the woman. '_Shit...what the hell is wrong with me all of a sudden'_ Emma thought to herself. '_I'm making a complete fool of myself, god I just hope the girls can't see, I would never hear the end of it..._' She groaned as she had completely forgotten that she was now laying on top of the woman.

The blonde and the brunette's eyes had met at long last as a fallen Emma had rested herself upon Regina on accident for her body given out of her for some reason. Both of their faces flushed a bright red, neither realizing it for their their eyes were locked in one another.

"Oh my god!" Emma shouted suddenly coming to terms at what just happened. "I'm so, so sorry. You were just trying to help and here I am on top of you…" She covered her face that she could now feel the beating redness. Not knowing if it was due to sheer embarrassment or from the pitting feeling that churned her stomach in knots.

"Well first of all dear, you could do us both a favor and please get off of me." She giggled trying to hide her face. "As moved as I am from our encounter I would very much like to be able to breathe."

"Oh god, yes, I'm so sorry again." Emma scooted herself off of Regina to sit next to her.

Regina sat up brushing some sand off of her, "It's alright dear, I guess you can say I had it coming right?" She laughed, her eyes narrowed as she gazed upon the blonde, noticing that her were legs tucked behind her, her arms laid upon her chest as her face soaked itself in the palms of her hands. Regina smiled at her as she took in the natural beauty that sat next to her. She rested her hand firmly upon the blonde's wrist, pulling it down to rest on her knees, as her other hand rested a finger under her chin turning Emma's head to face her. "Now, now no need to be embarrassed, your body is still probably in shock from being hit with that massive wave. I'm just glad that you're okay."

Emma gazed upon the brunette, her eyes wide, her lips pursed open slightly. '_Glad I'm okay? Should I take it that way or is she just purely concerned?'_ she pondered before speaking quietly. "Thank you...I'm just happy you…" she paused before continuing, "that you came to check on me." '_Did I really just admit that.. Damn it Emma how can you be so blunt.. She's totally gonna think you're a freak now.'_

The brunette's smile tightened at the tips of her lips her voice quieting down to Emma's tone, "Sadly to say I am rather…"

"MOMMA!" Henry shouted interrupting his mother as he came charging at her. "Momma is everything okay?" his eyes widened and shimmered as he glanced at Emma.

"Yes dear, everything is okay." Regina smiled at her son as she tugged on his arm pulling him on top of her lap.

He giggled as his eyes never left Emma, "Hi!" he shouted excitedly. "My name is Henry, what's your's?"

Regina poked at her son's sides, "Henry…" she giggled. "Aren't you just a blunt little boy." she turned her eyes towards the blonde, "My apologies miss he can be rather straight to the point. But since he is starting formalities, my name's Regina."

Emma giggled under her breath, feeling the tension between her and the brunette lifting. That moment that they shared seeped into her mind as she waved her hand at her. "Naw, it's not a problem." Her eyes glistened upon Henry. "Hey Henry, my name's Emma and aren't you just a cutie?" she reached to fiddle with his hair.

They all bursted out into laughter even though Emma and Regina's eyes kept glancing at one another between laughs. After their laughs ceased they sat there in silence for several minutes. Emma choked back the words for the invite for the evening not knowing how to approach the subject now. She looked for a ring on the woman's finger to see if she was married but none existed. She let out a sigh of relief not noticing that Henry's eyes had never left her.

Henry poked at Emma's leg to get her attention. As she looked at him with curiosity he simply smiled at her before speaking, "So…. you know you're really prettys' right?"

Emma giggled at him and poked at his side, "Well thank you bud." she looked up at Regina and smiled at her.

Regina's face blushed a little brighter, Henry taking notice to his mom's abnormality he looked back at Emma, "My mommy thinks you're pretty too!" he giggled as he quickly stood up and hid behind the blonde out of his mother's reach.

"HENRY!" Regina flushed as her son stood behind the blonde, his brown eyes gazing at his mother as he stuck out his tongue at her.

"Yep, that's probably why she fells' earlier before we played in the waters!"

Emma bursted out laughing at the little boy, grabbing his arm and sitting him on her lap and tickled his sides. "Shouldn't be embarrassing you're mom, should you kiddo?" she looked over at Regina seeing her face now a beet red color, her eyes shifted away as her head had sunk into her shoulders. Emma laughed again as she poked Regina's arm, "You weren't kidding when you said he is blunt. So is it true Regina?" she teased.

Regina rested her left hand on her right shoulder, nodding slowly. "Maybe" she murmured.

The blonde cracked a wide grin and another chuckle, "Well I'll be blunt then since your son decided to out you. I...I actually was attempting to come over and talk...to you." Emma paused as Regina lifted her head up and stared at her, the tips of her lips heightened a little before Emma continued. "Yeah, I know, but when I was going for a run I spotted you and my friends told me that I should totally invite you to come hang out with us… and well I froze and got hit by that giant wave…" her face now a crimson red that flushed over her entire body not believing that she had just admitted all that.

Henry broke out into laughter at the two woman, "You should go momma, you know that Aunt Kathryn will just make you anyways."

Regina snapped her head to look at her son, her face lit up at his remark and she shook her head, "You need to stop spending so much time with her and your grandmother…"

Emma sat there biting her bottom lip while awaiting the brunette's answer, but with no hesitation she added, "If you want, you can come over and meet my friends now to see if you would like to come out with us! I'm sure they would love your son too."

The brunette cracked a small smile as she laughed under her breath. Henry's eyes lit up as he tugged at his mother's arm to get her attention. When she looked at him she saw his face was very serious as he nodded firmly at her and pointed at Emma who was sitting there star struck.

"Alright, let's go and meet them and then I'll let you know if I would like to join you tonight wherever you are going." Regina stood up and took Henry's hand and Emma's to help her up off the ground.

Emma smiled widely as she walked with them over to her sister and friends. Approaching them Emma turned around and looked at Regina and Henry, "Now just so you know they very straight forward," she looked down at Henry then back at Regina, "Gimme a minute because they kind of swear… a lot.. and are very well… blunt."

Running over to her friends with Regina and Henry still visible and in earshot she nodded before turning towards the group.

Before getting a word out Ruby jumped in, "Soooo, how'd it go Em?" she winked.

Shaking her head, "Well and she's come over here to meet you guys before deciding whether or not to come out tonight…"

"So where is the hot woman then?" Ruby jumped up, her eyes piercing into Emma's like static.

"Well if you didn't cut off my sentence Ruby you would have heard me say, that she's standing over there." She pointed towards Regina and Henry. "BUT" she emphasized. "She has a little boy, so I want you guys to be on your best behaviour got it?"

Everyone grinned widely with a creepy nod which gave Emma a rather uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. She sighed before turning towards Regina and Henry once more and waved them over.

Taking a seat on the sheet with everyone, Henry sat on Regina's lap staring at all the woman with a wide grin and a chuckle. "Hi I'm Henry!" he shouted.

The girls broke silence with laughter at the spunky little boy who seemed anxious to meet them.

"Ruby!"

"Ashley!"

"Lacey."

"Mary Margaret!"

They all smiled still laughing at him before turning towards the brunette. Regina's stomach knotted as she returned a rather uneasy smile at them. "Regina, nice to meet you all."

Emma sat there rubbing her face into her palms before taking a deep breath to speak. Before she could say anything Lacey jumped right in, "So Regina, how old are yeah?"

Regina and Emma's eyes both seemed as they popped out of their eye sockets. Regina swallowed her breath before speaking, "Erm, well 28 is that a problem?"

Ashley giggled as she continued staring at Henry interrupting the awkward conversation. "Oh don't mind Lace, she can be rather intimidating. She's probably just really curious because you're so beautiful and have this adorable child. How old is he?"

"FIVE!" Henry shouted as he bolted off his mother and onto Ashley's lap. He started to play with her long messy dirty blonde hair that was blowing around in the wind.

Staring at Emma, Regina was speechless with her jaw nearly dropped. She couldn't believe that her son was so taken with the other blonde and that the darker brunette was so forward with her.

Clearing her throat Lacey continued her interrogation with Regina, "So, since Ashley interrupted me shall we continue?" Regina stared and nodded firmly, rendering still speechless. "Good, so where ya from Regina?"

"New York, Henry and I are here on vacation with my mother and best friend."

"Are you married Regina?" Ruby blurted out. Emma swiftly smacked her arm as hard as she could making sure to have left a bruise. Ruby laughed as she waved her hand at Emma without a care.

"My rather persistent with question's are we? No I am not, nor am I seeing anyone. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Lacey looked over at Emma and wrapped her arm around her pulling her close to mess up her hair, "If ya gonna hang with Em then we gotta drill ya. It's protocol for the group." she smiled to ease Regina's nerves. "Not tryin' to be a nosey nelly, just 'cuz your hott an all with a cute kid doesn't make it easier for ya." she winked before pushing Emma towards Regina.

Emma looked up at Regina with an awkward smile and mouthed to her she was sorry. Regina had let out a sigh of relief as she helped her to sit up before looking at them all. "Well then, I'll just have to join you now shouldn't I?" she grinned maniacally while cracking her knuckles together and cleared out her throat. "So let the inquisition begin. Lacey how old are you, what do you do for a living, are you married, single, or dating, and where are you from?'

Lacey's eyes went wide with a twinkle in her eye, she had never been approached with her own ammo in the way this brunette had just laid out for her. She laughed under breath before giving Regina a sharp stare, "Lacey French at ya service, I'm 24 , kinda seein' some guy and I work as a mechanic at a local mechanic shop here in Miami which is where I live. I also live in a small apartment with my cousin Mary Margaret and our friend Ashley here" her eyes beaten with anx towards Regina. "Now my turn again…"

"Alright now Lace, chill girl." Ruby looked over at Regina and a glimmer came across her face. "Don't mind her, she think's that she big sister of the group." Ruby deadpanned Lacey who was rolling her eyes and shrugging her shoulders.

"This ain't over yet ya know?" Lacey grinned.

"Thank you Ruby that is very kind of you. I don't mind a good challenge when meeting new people so don't worry about it." Regina smiled looking at Ruby. "Challenge accepted." She then looked back over at Henry who was having fun playing with Ashley and Mary Margaret who seemed to both be cooing over her son. "Having fun Henry?"

"Yes momma!" he smiled as he tossed a ball at Mary Margaret. "They are a lot of fun!" he looked back towards the two woman, "Can we play every day?"

Everyone bursted out into laughter again as Emma poked his nose. "As long as your mom comes to play with us." she winked and looked back at Regina. "I'm sorry about all this, but I did warn you."

Regina raised a brow with a smile tugging at her lips. "It's fine dear, but I think all this attention is getting to Henry's head. I think we should go and get him some sleep."

"Ah yeah you probably should. Sun makes ya pretty exhausted after a while especially that young." she cocked a grin, her eyes sorrowing at their farewell.

Before being able to ask her question Regina looked at her biting her lip. "Yes Emma I will come out with you tonight. Where are we going?"

Shocked Emma looked at Regina with high spirits, "Really?" she paused holding back her excitement, "We are going to a club called Pulse. If you gimme your phone number I could text you the address and meeting time."

"Alright then dear, mind if my friend Kathryn joins us?" Regina said picking up a tuckered out Henry and holding him on her hip.

"Not at all, the more the merrier."

Regina smiled taking Emma's phone from her to enter in her number. "See you tonight then Emma." she walked off into the distance towards her mother and Kathryn.

A large smile tugged across Emma's face as she fell backwards in excitement, disregarding any comments that were being thrown her way. She closed her eyes tossing her arms behind her head taking in the sun as she let the butterflies flutter about in her stomach. She couldn't wait til tonight, maybe then she would find out why the brunette made her feel this way.


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Horse

**A/N: So I was going to make this chapter longer but I decided against it and turned it into a two parter to taunt anyone or everyone that get's excited with the Emma/Regina flirting in this chapter! Enjoy, hope you like it.**

**D: Character's not mine.**

Chapter 6: Dark Horse

Getting dressed her in room Regina picked through her clothes with a sigh. She didn't know what she should wear for the evening and yet couldn't figure out why it seemed like such a huge deal. All she knew is she wanted to look good for Emma because the thought of going out to the club with her made butterflies flutter in her stomach and her skin flush a light pink.

Kathryn came flying into the room with a glass of margarita in hand. "Still can't figure out what to wear hun?" she chuckled.

"I don't." she pulled out a fitted black dress with a lace overlay and a revealing back. She slipped it on and twirled around for her friend.

"I think that will work just fine hun, maybe a certain blonde will wanna tap that." Kathryn giggled.

Regina's eyes narrowed as she ran her fingers down the dress. "I have no idea what you are referring to dear but I shall assure you that those are not my intentions."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "Sure hun, whatever you want to tell yourself. But with the way you were going on about this girl I have my assumptions and I'm sticking to them until proven wrong. And don't think that your mother won't agree with me." she stuck out her tongue as she dodged a flying pillow.

Hearing a thump at the door of their bedroom Cora came waltzing in to see what all the commotion was. "Everything okay dear's?"

"Yes mother." Regina looked over towards Kathryn. "Someone here is just making rather absurd assumptions. I just happen to be putting her in her place." Regina stuck her tongue back at Kathryn who was now snickering at her.

"And what would these assumptions be dear?" Cora said as she sat on the bed and patted a spot next to her.

"Just the usual mother." Regina exhaled as she took a seat next to her mother. "She think's that I'm interested in the girl that we are going out with tonight." A large grin creeped across Cora's face causing Regina to swallow hard. "Both of you out now." she hit Cora with a pillow as they darted out of the room laughing at her.

Regina shook her head and rubbed her temples in frustration. "My god what am I to do with them?" she mumbled.

She walked back over to her closet and picked through her shoes before settling on a pair of black stilettos and slide them on. She then walked to the bathroom and primped up her hair and makeup before grabbing a matching clutch. Walking out of the room she grabbed Kathryn's arm and dragged her out of the condo without any further conversation.

* * *

"UGH!" Came a loud and flustered Emma as she ransacked her closet tossing everything to the floor. "No, no, no!" she collapsed onto her knees while running her fingers through her hair. "My god Em, why is this so fucking hard? I mean I'm just going to a club like any other night, so why am I making it more complicated than it is?" she scratched at her head before looking over at the doorway where Ruby was perching herself.

Smirking at her sister trying not to laugh too loud, "Probably because it's not just another night Em." she walked over to her. "You're going to a club with a fucking hot ass woman." Ruby pulled her sister up off the floor and tossed a pair of tight leather pants at her along with a red laced shirt with an open backing. "There I think she will fall over when she see's you in this." she waved her hand and walked back towards the door. "Now hurry your ass up."

Emma looked stunned and shook her head before smiling at the outfit that Ruby picked out for her and began to change. She slipped on her favorite wedges and posed in front of her mirror trying to figure out her hair. After a few moments Emma decided to run her fingers through it and left it at that before putting on some smoky looking makeup. She grabbed her purse and strutted out to see Ruby giving her a show.

"So, what do you think?" Emma posed.

"You are one sexy bitch!" Ruby laughed as she stood up and twirled Emma around.

They both laughed and Emma looked Ruby up and down, checking out her tight red dress that flared at the hem, her red heels and bright red lipstick. She had kept her hair down and long. She winked at her as they looped their arms together and walked out of the house.

* * *

Walking into the club, Regina and Kathryn realized they had gotten there a little earlier than they expected too. So they decided to walk around and explore the club.

'_Hey Emma, we are here a little early so let me know when you get here to meet up'_ Regina had texted before sliding her phone back into her clutch as they ordered up two shots of fireballs.

Her phone vibrated and she pulled out to see Emma had texted back, '_K. Cya in 10.' _Regina smiled and just barely pink had creped along her cheeks.

They took their shots and ordered up some more while they waited. Their shoulders dancing as they took more shots feeling up the vibe that the atmosphere gave them. Laughing and smiling at one another Regina and Kathryn eventually found their way to the dance floor.

Coming onto the DJ's playlist of songs was Katy Perry's 'Dark Horse', which Regina loved dancing to at the bars that her and Kathryn went to. Separating from her friend Regina felt the music and became entranced by the rhythm.

Regina's phone began to vibrate as Kathryn dug around in the clutch for it. '_Here, where ya at?'_ it read from Emma. Kathryn smiled maniacally before responding, '_Dance floor dear, join me?' _

'_:) K.' _Was her response back as Kathryn made her way over to the bar where she could still see her friend dancing.

Emma danced her way out onto the dance floor catching the rhythm of the song herself. She lost track of her goal to find Regina as her body began to have a mind of it's own. Half way through the song both woman caught each other's eyes as they began to dance towards one another. Their eyes locked and entranced, they danced closer. Eye's never leaving, moving in closer to each other now their hands on each other's hips as they got closer with their noses touching.

Regina could feel the blonde's breath on her skin, the butterflies ruffled in her stomach. Her fingers clenched into Emma's flesh pulling her torso closer to her's. Her finger's played up and down her spine as she leaned in a little closer til the song had ended.

Both women smiled and pulled apart for each other. "Well that was intoxicating." Regina said playfully.

"Yeah it really was, and wow you can seriously move." Emma nudged her shoulder into the brunettes.

"So can you, shall we meet up with everyone else?" she waved her hand towards the group.

Emma nodded as they walked over, Regina making sure to wave Kathryn in their direction.

"Holy shit, you guys were intense!" Ruby belted as she handed Regina and Emma a drink. "It's a rum runner, I'ma get us all shots in a moment." Ruby looked at Kathryn. "You must be Regina's friend Kathryn, I'm Emma's sister Ruby."

"Nice to meet you Ruby." Kathryn glanced around to everyone and back at Regina who was sipping on the drink that Ruby had just given her.

"Oh yes." Regina said finally catching Kathryn's stare. "Kat, this is Emma, Ruby whom you just met, Lacey, Ashley, and Mary Margaret."

"Hi." they all said at once waving at Kathryn.

"Would you like one of these Kathryn?" Emma said pointing at her drink.

"Yes please that would be kind of you Emma." Kathryn said taking a seat next to Ruby and Regina.

After everyone received their rum runners they sat around the high top table and mingled with one another getting to know each other.

"So Regina shall we continue our game from earlier?" Lacey said finishing up her drink.

"Of course dear, why not?" Regina smirked as she sat down her's.

"Oh what is this game, may I join?" Kathryn said excitedly gulping down her rum runner.

"We are having fun asking each other question's." Regina smiled at her friend.

"If ya got some juicy dirt on your friend that ya don't mind sharin' Kat, well if I can call ya Kat that is." Lacey said waving on a gentleman.

Kathryn gave a crooked smile at Lacey, "Sure you can call me Kat, and I would love to embarrass Regina anyday."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Oh dear god, please don't Kat."

Lacey laughed, "Alright then, so are ya into woman Regina? Cuz our little Emma here seems to totally be diggin' ya and ya seemed to as well out on that dance floor."

Regina's face turned red not able to answer the question. Kathryn though held no hesitation, "Oh so you saw that too right? I'm not crazy." she nudged Regina's shoulder. "I think that she definitely has a thing for Miss Emma over here after that heated dance we all saw earlier." Regina slapped Kathryn's shoulder but she disregarded it entirely while continuing. "She was totally rambling on about this gorgeous blonde I believe were her words, that knotted her stomach…" Regina quickly covered her mouth.

"That is enough Kathryn…" Regina hissed as rolled her eyes before catching the smile that shot across Emma's face. Their eyes locked, Regina's face flushing red as she grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her back out onto the dance floor without hesitation. "Dance with me." she murmured into her ear.

Emma winked at Regina as she pushed up against her, wrapping her arms around her neck and leaned her face in closely teasingly. "With you, any day."

Regina shuttered at the blonde's words, a chill ran down her spine as she felt the breath of the woman brushing across her lips. Her eyes glistened, the tips of lips perked up as she swayed her hips closely up against Emma's. It felt so natural, so in sync that Regina couldn't believe it.

Fingers ran through the brunette's hair as Emma's gaze never left Regina's, her breath becoming heavier by the moment as they grew lost in one another. It was as if they couldn't resist, like a drug that they had taken, an addiction nonetheless.

Their body's danced in unison, the fluttering in their stomach churned as they felt hot and heavy the closer they drew themselves into the addiction that was each other. A tidal wave flushed over them in an instant as they could no longer resist. Their face's became closer, lips pursing together as they lunged in. Tongue's ravaged through wet mouth's, teeth biting, jaw dropping hotness flooded between them. It was like electricity jolted through them, hand's wondered over hips up the back over necks and down again, still keeping rhythm with the music, until the song slowed.

They pulled away with a final bit at the lip, huffing heavily, still holding onto Regina's hips Emma gazed at Regina and smirked, "I hope that wasn't to fast for a first date. I just couldn't take the teasing anymore."

Regina raised a brow leaning into the blonde's ear, "First date huh? I thought we were just merely...hanging out as you say?" she chuckled pulling away after planting a light kiss upon her cheek.

Emma blushed a deep red while twirling a finger through Regina's hair, "Well that was the invitation yes, but I was kinda hoping for a date." she teased sending heat through Regina like no other.

She leaned in to bite the woman's lip as her chocolate eyes peered into emerald one's, "I wouldn't have said no if you had asked." Regina pulled away and walked back to the group as she shook her hips taunting the blonde more.

Emma licked her lips feeling them plumped from their hot kiss, she smiled and took a breath as she walked over to rejoin the group.


	7. Chapter 7: Take Me on the Floor

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! Here's the continuation from Chapter 6! Sorry it took so long, this one has a few revealing things about some of the character's. Enjoy you guys and thank you so much for being so patient and following the story!**

**D: Character's not mine.**

Chapter 7:Take me on the floor

She walked up behind Regina and wrapped her arms around her while leaning over her shoulder to take the shot that awaited her before nuzzling her face into Regina's neck giving her a soft firm kiss.

"Welcome back you two." Kathryn smirked. "I see you shared some more hot bonding moment's out there huh?"

Regina took her shot as her eyes narrowed at Kathryn, "Oh shush now Kat." she leaned her head on Emma's who was still resting upon her. "Next time, perhaps it should just be the two of us?" she whispered in Emma's ear.

Emma's smile widened as she nodded, "Mhm." She gave Regina a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat next to her. "So who's up for a round of Liquid Cocaine?"

Regina and Kathryn gave Emma a stare in utter confusion, "Excuse me?" Regina questioned. "What the hell is that?"

Everyone at the table laughed at their reactions as Emma cleared out her throat while giving a large smile, "Do you like peppermint?"

"Well of course, but what does that have to do with this drink?"

"Then just try it when I bring it over okay? You will surely love it." Emma stood up and walked away to order them up a round of drinks, and following shortly behind her was Ruby.

* * *

"Well you look like you're having a great time Em." Ruby winked.

Emma nudged her shoulder into her sister's playfully, "What if I am?" she giggled. "I can't help it Ruby! That woman is intoxicating like a drug, I can't seem to pull myself off of her. Especially out there on the dance floor…" she paused momentarily. "It just get's me all hot and wild really like I have never felt before." Tapping the bar top to get the bartender's attention to order their drinks.

Ruby's eyes widened and sparkled as her jaw dropped at her sister's confession, "So I'm wondering if this is that love at first sight thing that our parent's bragged about when they first met when we were eight." she clasped her hands around Emma's bringing them closer to her. "Em, maybe this is a dream come true!"

Emma's eyes narrowed as she scoffed at Ruby, "Oh yes Ruby because, that's totally what happens in reality. We aren't in some story book where such a thing exists. Our parent's meeting was more like it was meant to happen. I don't believe in such nonsense but maybe… Maybe more like a soul mate thing. Like she completes me, I feel whole with her around tonight and like I'm more myself perhaps. I feel like I can do anything out on that dance floor whether I look like a damn fool or not because to me I don't think Regina would care, she would just find it amusing and be a fool with me you know?" her eyes twinkled as she grabbed the drinks that were placed in front of her, "Now don't mention this to anyone please, It is only the first day we met. It would be unrealistic for us to jump to conclusions you know." she gathered her composure and began walking back to the table.

Ruby stood there as a small smirk crossed her lips, leaning her head to the side as her eyes followed her blonde headed sister and watched her movement's as she interacted with the brunette. 'Maybe she's right about the soulmate thing...' Ruby thought as she shook her head and grabbed the remainder of the drinks over to the girls.

* * *

Kathryn leaned over towards Regina a wide grin stretched across her lips, "So, you obviously have a mad girl crush on Emma."

Regina's face went red instantly as she rubbed her hands across her cheeks.

Lacey joined in noticing the subtleness of Regina's reaction to Kathryn and began to tease. "Ya know, I believe that she does Kat. I'm thinking Regina is all hot and heavy and would totally kill to just take Emma at any given moment on that dance floor." she grinned. "It wouldn't surprise me in the least, you too look awfully comfortable together and trust me I have never seen Emma like that with anyone."

Her stomach began to flutter around weight feeling lifted at Lacey's remark. Despite it was probably meant to make her act like a giddy little school girl it in fact did the opposite. A smile lifted at the tips of Regina's lips, her eyes softening as her voice followed. "Are you just trying to flatter me now Lacey?"

Eyes growing large as she felt caught off guard, Lacey smirked as she placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin into the palm of her hand. "Maybe I am or maybe I'm not. For all you know I could be trying to pressure you about where the two of you may be going. It maybe only be date number one, or whatever you and Em are calling it. But just so you know that girl has been through hell and back in relationships. Never has she been treated well so she has always distanced herself with other's for these very reasons. She maybe seem comfortable for now, but keep in mind toot's that if she does get hurt I'ma wipe the floor with you."

"So now you're threatening me now are we Ms. French? I didn't realize that the night had gone so sour." Her eyes fixated on the other brunette before her gaze switched over to the other two woman who had been sitting in silence. "Do either one of you wish to throw a threat my way as well?" They shook their heads rapidly as they swallowed their breath that harshly damped the air that surrounded them. "Very well then." Regina shifted her attention back towards Lacey. "Now so that we are clear, I do not wish to hurt Emma at all. I do not know where this night is taking us, but I assure you come the time we will sort it out together."

"That's all I wanted to hear. Now harsh feeling's eh?" Lacey laughed. "I swear, one day you and I will have it out that's for damn sure and I'm rather excited on who would win." she played waving her hand at Regina pointing towards Emma who was headed their way. "Now go make fun with her will ya? I do enjoy seeing her like this, like she had stated earlier I'm the big sister of the group. I have to protect my family considering I don't have much of my own biological one except Mary Margaret."

"What do you mean?" Regina said calming her nerves as Emma walked nearer.

Lacey went quiet for a moment, "I mean to say that my father disowned me before my eighteenth birthday 'cuz I didn't wanna marry his best friend's son. So he kicked me out and with what little I had I tracked down Mary Margaret who is actually my second cousin. We met online through a website designed for doing geneology. Found it out and when I told her what happened she and her family took me in. That's how I met Ashley, Rubes, and Em. I took over after being welcomed in and became big sis."

Regina bit her bottom lip, "I'm so sorry Lacey."

"What are we sorry for?" Emma interrupted as she sat down placing a few drinks out in front them. "What are you guys talking about?" she smiled as she stretched her hand out and placed it on Regina's lap.

"Nothin' Em." Lacey smiled as she reached for a drink.

Ruby sat down at the table and handed out the remainder of the drinks. "Now let's all take a shot for such a great evening!"

"Bottom's up!" Emma laughed as she looked at Regina.

Regina and Kathryn took their shot's as the tapped them down on the table. "Oh my god that shit is good." Regina looked at Emma.

"And to think you doubted me didn't you? I feel offended." she laughed as she planted a kiss on her cheek. "Dance with me again." she whispered into her ear.

Reaching for the blondes hand she stood up and followed her out into the middle of the dance floor to where the girls could no longer watch them. The trance in the music picked up as they watched other's around them engulf themselves into the music. Light's danced around the room grew warmer as both women stared into emerald eyes and chocolate brown ones.

Their body's slowly began to sway as they stood apart, feet tapping at the ground as hips started to circle, arm's swayed all around them. Regina moved quicker and quicker following from beat to beat as the Latina in her kicked in. She moved in closer towards Emma, back turned, with her head over her shoulder, while her hips moved like electric waves as they thrust-ed around in circles to side to side.

Emma's eyes widened as a wide grin stretched across her lips as she bit the bottom one tightly, her body feeling hotter and hotter as she slowed down to watch the enchantress that was Regina. Her eyes danced with the woman's body as she yearned for more, a slight groan slipped from between her teeth with a heavy breath as she grabbed the brunette close up against her. With Regina's body pressed tightly up against her stomach, Emma could now feel the woman's silk body rubbing her as she danced. Her hands wandered over Regina's hips, over her stomach, and then back to her sides before following her curves upwards. She nestled her head into the nape of her neck kissing it softly with peck's up and down following her collarbone before stopping.

Keeping her rhythm Regina leaned her head back, her soft eyes sparkled as she smiled at the blonde before placing a firm kiss to soft pink ones that taught-ed her so. Lips locked hard as Regina moved her arms behind her, hand's wandering through golden locks as she slowly shifted around facing her. Pressing her body up against, breasts squishing together, leg's rubbing against one another, hand's combing through hair, as lips lunged back into one another as soft moaning creped between each breath.

Pulling apart after a few minutes Emma muttered under her breath as she slowly caught it, "Maybe we should continue this affair another night, even though I totally want you right now…"

Nipping at the blonde's lips Regina gathered what she could, "So why not?"

"Because we have been drinking and I want this to be real. Which I'm totally afraid this is just a dream." She huffed as she licked Regina's lips before ravishing her with her tongue.

Biting gently at her tongue Regina pulled away, "I know what you mean and which I do agree. So call me tomorrow please?" She slapped Emma's ass and grabbed it as she passionately kissed her once more before taking her hand to follow her back to the group.

Emma smiled as the heat that had rushed through her worsened with fantasies of seeing the brunette unclothed rushed through her head. She shook it swiftly while taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling. It was the best night she had ever had and hoped that things would continue to grow between her and Regina with each passing day.


End file.
